Lovestruck
by Lindsey2
Summary: My first Chandler and Monica songfic...just a bit of mush.


:I've got a bit of a 'block' right now with my other fanfics so I thought I might do something about it by writing a nice, simple standalone 'songfic'. This one is set during the period when everyone went to the beach. It's the first time I've done a 'songfic' and I've been meaning to do this for a while. Enjoy and please review! Lovestruck 

Chandler sighed contentedly as he sat down on the beach, letting the tide wash over his feet. He loved this time of the morning, when the sun is beginning to rise and not a disturbance in the world. It was even more heart-warming right now because of what happened only hours before…

_Blue dusky waters that caught us that night   
Swirling around and around like a merry go round   
You know I still get that sentimental feeling_

In the early hours of the morning he had knocked on the door of the beach house, determined to prove a point to Monica. If she didn't want to die an old maid, why not they grow old **together**? He had been pretty desperate of course; he smiled wryly as he thought of the methods he used to soften Monica's heart. The knees on the ground approach…Dorf on Dating. She had walked away at first…  
  


_Cool neon sky asking all kinds of questions   
As the moon nods his head and the stars wink an eye   
You know I still get that sentimental feeling_

Then she had turned around and sighed deeply, saying, "If you want to show how much you want me, you've got to try harder." He had stood up and walked over slowly to her, making eye contact and touching her cheek, caressing it softly. She had looked back into his eyes and they were lost…  
  


_I'm spinning softly, I'm lovestruck   
It takes my breath away   
I'm so emotionally loved-up   
I'm dreaming night and day   
It may not be for an eternity   
I swear it's real today _

It had been an amazing night…so amazing that when the sun began to rise over the beach, Chandler had to leave Monica's room just to admire it and think about how lucky he was.  
  


_Smooth summer breeze sends a smile to my skin   
I watch my heart wonder out as the tide rushes in   
Still ever-burning   
That sentimental feeling_

Chandler smiled softly as he thought of Monica just lying there in that bed, fast asleep, breathing in and out in that rhythmic way. He had been dreaming of their night together for months…years, but even he had never realised it would be so perfect as that…  
  


_I'm spinning softly, I'm lovestruck   
It takes my breath away   
I'm so emotionally loved-up   
I'm dreaming night and day   
It may not be for an eternity   
I guess that's just Love's way_

They had kissed so intensely at first, both nervous about what was coming, but then…everything seemed to fall into place…  
  


_Remember so well the memory so clear   
Sweet words you whispered in my ear   
The ocean set still the moment we touched   
The feeling makes my body rush_

He stood up and brushed the sand from his shorts, smiling calmly. He walked back over to the beach house, wondering if anyone else was up yet. He opened the door and stepped in quietly, trying not to disturb the peace. To his great amusement, he saw Ross sitting at the breakfast counter, his head dipped over a pile of paper. After briefly considering waking Ross up, Chandler just grinned and walked back to Monica's room.   
  


_I'm spinning softly, I'm lovestruck   
It takes my breath away   
I'm so emotionally loved-up   
I'm dreaming night and day   
I'm spinning softly, I'm lovestruck   
It takes my breath away   
I'm so emotionally loved-up   
I'm dreaming night and day   
  
_

"Where have you been?" Monica murmured in his ear as he settled down beside her.

"Just admiring the view," Chandler replied, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Without a coat?" Monica asked, looking at him with a worried expression.

Chandler laughed at her, wondering when the day would come when she would stop worrying about everyone.

"I guess I just never thought," Chandler whispered, "I was too…preoccupied." He smiled tenderly at her.

"You're so sweet," Monica cooed, snuggling up to him.

Chandler just held her tight and smiled. "I'm not sweet…I'm lovestruck." He told her, kissing her hair.__

_It may not be for an eternity   
This crazy spell has gotten hold of me   
It's getting in my way   
  
Blue dusky waters that caught us that night…_

**_The End_**

**_['Lovestruck' – Will Young]_**


End file.
